Top Five Most Iconic Characters of Film
These characters have been brought to life by magnifying writing, performances, and skill. Because of this, they've become staples of pop culture and some of the most iconic personas in all of modern history. A lasting legacy and adored by entire generations, these characters have become the most iconic characters of all time. For this list, it's the five most iconic characters of all time- we're looking at the classic creations that were well-received at the time of revelation, and beloved since. Number 5: The Man with No Name (The Dollars trilogy) One of the most iconic genres has also contributed one of the most iconic characters- which is especially unique since he has no name. A bounty hunter with a heart of gold surviving the Wild West- truly one of the most badass characters of all time. While John Wayne's contributions to Westerns are equally important, it was Clint Eastwood's deadpan devliery, no-nonsense attitude, and ferocious gun skills that both paved forward his career and revived a dying genre. He may have no name, but he'll forever be remembered! Number 4: The Terminator (Terminator franchise) And with those three words, young Austrian actor Arnold Schwarzengger went from a man trying to make his bread in the U.S. of A to the single most influential action star of the 80's. As this robotic assassin turned savior, Arnie took the world by storm and established who-knows how many amazing tropes. Witty one-liners, adrenaline pumped action scenes, and (for the first two films) surprising narrative heft, the Terminator took the world by storm in sci-fi and action. Whether you prefer Sarah Conner's assassin in the original or the protector of John Conner in the sequels, the Terminator will keep coming back for more- and we'd never wanna say hasta la vista anyway. Number 3: Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones franchise) With a crack of the whip and his signature fedora, Harrison Ford's career-defining performance as this treasure hunter swings into the bronze position. Beginning with Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones became the character which all future treasure hunters- film or otherwise- would be based off of. A star of cinema expertly portrayed over the last thirty years, the success of Harrison Ford's performance has spawned a trilogy of classic adventure movies, a fourth sub-par one, books, a television series, and Disney theme park atttractions. Whether he's fighting Nazis, dodging boulders, or running from snakes, Indiana Jones has become a symbol of pop culture. Number 2: James Bond (James Bond franchise) When it comes to film characters, twenty four films and five different actors tend to aid help your cause. The suave and slick spy under Her Majesty, 007 has proven to be one of the most successful characters of film history. Every reiteration brings something new and unique to the role, and over its' fifty plus years we've had an incredible variety to choose from. Whether you prefer Connery's charm, Craig's ruthlessness, Brosnan's class, or Moore's poise, James Bond will always be there to stop the bad guys, get the girl, and save the day! Honorable Mentions *Don Vito Corleone from The Godfather *Charles Foster Kane from Citizen Kane *The Tramp from Tramp franchise *Hannibal Lector from Hannibal franchise *Forrest Gump from Forrest Gump *Travis Bickle from Taxi Driver *Scarlett O'Hara from Gone with the Wind *Dorothy Gale from The Wizard of Oz *Norman Gates from Psycho *Ellen Ripley Alien franchise